


"home away from home"

by HelloMrBlue



Series: ShuHaru Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ann wants all the tea, Canon Compliant, Corporate Haru in progress, Day 2, F/M, First Fight, Gen, Haru becoming Okumura, Haru being Haru, Ren needs to think sometimes, Ryuji is a Good Boy, Shuharu Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMrBlue/pseuds/HelloMrBlue
Summary: "I'm been thinking about something." Said Ren Amamiya while harvesting the cherry tomatoes in Haru's rooftop garden."I'm listening." said Haru Okumura, person who planted those tomatoes and who tended the rest of the rooftop garden."Now that you got the time, why not taking all of the garden and moving it home?"He only heard how the shovel fell into the floor. He turned to see his girlfriend looking at him with a view so cold, that only she reserved for shadows in the metaverse. She didn't respond and then she left. Was that...a fight?





	"home away from home"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Gardening/Proposal  
> Was going to choose proposal for this one, but I saw some good fics about it and better to go with what is safe for me.  
> Besides, we all know that Haru can manage an entire greenhouse by herself.

_“I’m pretty sure that is Haru’s fault.”_

_“Ryuji!”_

The sound of a forehead flickered through the cafe in Shibuya. While the sunny and clear Sunday morning wasn’t a weird occurrence for the fearless leader of the Phantom Thieves, one thing was certain, Ryuji wasn’t a morning person, Ann was literally waiting for **‘the tea’** of the talk and Ren was feeling a very awkward vibe out of this. That included with Ann literally taking Ryuji out of his bed to help Ren was part of a recent problem, one that handled wrong can become a nuisance for all the phantom thieves:

**A fight with Haru.**

_“I don’t know Ryuji, to be fair she didn’t say nothing at all after I talked, I thought she was going to kill me somehow. She saw me with the Noir look.”_

_“Just don’t take Ryuji seriously, please.”_ said Ann.

_“Bet’cha you need to take me seriously! For real RenRen, how she doesn’t like the idea of--OUCH ANN STOP IT!”_

Another flick to his forehead swept out the little bits of sleep that were on Ryuji’s mind.

_“For the last time shut up and eat your breakfast,jeez.”_

Ann was at her peak, one more thing out of Ryuji’s mouth could be the second fight between thieves, this one more personal than ever.

_“Ann, you sure you want to help? I mean, is not like this is a big fight, Haru and I just-”_

The glare coming for Ann’s azure eyes gave him reasons to stop talking and let her see the situation. One for sure very interesting for all, especially for Haru.

_“What was the first thing Haru did after you finished talking to her?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Don’t lie to me Ren, this is more than you can chew and to be fair, in all my years handling this lovely and beautiful creature of a man,”_ she moved her view to Ryuji, now blushing because of her statement, which for some reason included **‘creature’** on it but it didn’t cause any emotion out of him and his piece of toast, _” I learned some things that can be unknown to everyone. Like... did you know that every time he gets fuzzy about something his ears twitch every so slightly?”_

_**“For real?”** _

That sounded very weird coming out of Ren’s mouth.

_“HMM!”_

Ryuji’s tried to shout while looking at Ann but his breakfast was on full force in his mouth, but at the same time, his ears twitched so slightly, just as Ann said before.

_“Sorry honey, get back to your breakfast, ok~?”_

By now, Ryuji’s blushing was on more notorious than before, forcing him to get back to eating the rest of his plate.

_“See?”_

_“I see… but why is related to me and Haru? I just said that it was better for her to do her gardening on her house now that everything is clear and that I could come to help her some days and… oh.”_

_“Oh? Oh, what? Oh, what Ren?”_

_“Yeah man, what are you thinkin’?”_

It was at this moment, everything did a ‘click’ on Ren’s head.

_“I’m sorry but I gotta go.”_

At the thunderstruck sight of both blondes, Ren paid the table’s tab and hurried himself to Haru’s house, one destination that recently became a memory of his love for her, fueled by his declaration just a week before.

* * *

Slowly but steady, at the sight of some of the staff of the house, he went through some of the corridors to finally step outside of Haru’s office, after a long and deep breath, he knocked on the door, waiting for some indication to enter.

_“Come in.”_

As soon as he opened the door he could see Haru checking his Okumura Foods paperwork, all with that piercing and focused gaze that he could see as soon as **Noir** came to scene in Mementos.

But of all changed when she raised her head and locked eyes with Ren, making her quickly drop the papers and turn around on her office chair. He was already feeling a cold sweat on his back while walking slowly to her, something that the AC on Haru’s office can’t easily extinguish.

He stopped himself at her desk.

_“Hey, Haru.”_

_“What do you need, **Ren?”** _

Hearing his name with a deep growl only Haru reserved to shadows made his heart quiver with fear. He hasn’t seen her this angry before, he could only remind himself that this was the attitude she had to any shadow who hurt him and to --some extent-- to his jerk of FORMER FIANCE, Sugimura. He needed to take it slow.

_“Just came through to see if you need something. You already had lunch? You want me to ask someone from the Kitchen to do something? I can have someone to-”_

_“Go away, Ren.”_

_“Look Haru… I’m gonna say sorry, ok?”_

Haru still was out of the sight of Ren. He went around the desk while Haru rotated herself to not see him. The chair became a big wall between both of them.

_“For what?”_

_“For thinking that you didn't love your garden enough and for putting my selfish request without asking you before. I mean, I’ll still think that moving the garden from Shujin to here is a better idea, I stand my ground, but if you don’t want to do it, I respect that decision.”_

Haru finally turned herself on her chair. Still the **‘Noir’** look on her eyes.

He locked eyes with her. The calm before the storm.

And she… sighed to herself.

_“Oh, Ren-kun. You still have a lot to learn.”_

_“Wait...what?”_

She finally rose up of the chair. And with a hand caressing her boyfriend’s face, she asked:

_“Tell me, Ren, what do you see here?”_

With a confused look, he checked over the desk.

_“Paperwork?”_

_“Think a little harder.”_

_“Your office?”_

_“A little more, come on Ren, you almost got it.”_

A second look to the papers didn’t change at all his confusion at the situation.

_“Still don’t get it.”_

Haru grabbed Ren’s wrist and took him out and unto the door frame of the office.

_“What about now?”_

It was only that at the moment when -once again- everything clicked on his mind. The concentration. The cold gaze at the papers. Her deep sense of thoughts. It was like… she was another person.

_“Okumura... foods?”_

_“Correct.”_

_“Still don’t get it, Haru.”_

_“Simple enough Ren, I like you. Like you a lot. But there are some things I need to take care right now. And that’s something I like to forget sometimes. There’s still a few remnants of my father that aren't part of the future in Okumura Foods, that includes people. Bad people.”_

Ren was going to let out his -once again- confusion at Haru’s words. But he stayed quiet to let Haru finish.

_“And sometimes, those things I need to keep on check in here can be exhausting. But going to that roof and looking for the plants--our plants-- remains me that I can be myself and that I can take care of the things I love, like you.”_

Ren blushed at her last phrase.

_“That’s why I don’t like to take the plants here. I need to remind myself that -for now- there are 2 versions of me. One for the investors, and one for my friends and  the love of my life. I need a home away from home to relax."_

_“Oh... So that’s why you didn’t say anything after I ask?”_ Ren said finally.

_“Of course. But I wanted to see if you can saw it for yourself… but both know what it led to.”_

Both of them started laughing as soon as Haru ended, soon to Ren embracing his lover and nuzzling his face on Haru’s fluffy hair. He felt warm when Haru returned the gesture, putting her arms around him and nuzzling on Ren's chest.

_“I’m sorry, Haru.”_

_“Is alright, Ren. Is just that… I’m not ready you know.”_

_“Yeah, I know. Can I get some lovely Haru right now?”_

_“Later, my dear. Right now I need to check some things and after that, I’ll be at your side, ok?”_

_“Ok.”_

He slowly let her go back to her chair. And just before he turned around and left the office.

_“Hey, Ren-kun.” She spoke from her desk._

_“Yes, Haru?”_

**_“We need to let the plants grow, you know?”_ **

_“Yes, my love. We need to let them grow.”_

She giggled at his response. He finally left the office but not before seeing how the love of his life transformed herself to Haru Okumura, next CEO of Okumura Foods.

**Author's Note:**

> I always asked myself how Haru could deal with been Okumura's future CEO and also a normal person. Also, while she looks like her other self in this story and while she loves Ren so much that she could kill everyone with her axe let's remind ourselves, sometimes love cannot be everything in a relationship (IMO).


End file.
